1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging apparatus.
2. Related Art
A liquid discharging apparatus such as an ink jet printer forms an image on a recording medium by driving a discharging unit provided on a head unit and discharging, from nozzles of the discharging unit, a liquid such as ink that has been filled into a cavity of the discharging unit. Such a liquid discharging apparatus is provided with a drive signal generation circuit that generates a drive signal used for driving the discharging unit (see, for example, JP-A-2010-221500).